Not Lose away
by Dark Corneille
Summary: Rambutnya kelabu panjang ikal-ikal kecil sebahu, tingginya kurang lebih sedada Sebastian, matanya biru laut tapi nampak redup entah kenapa. Sangat mirip dengan... Warning : OC, OOC, AU, FemCielxSebastian.


**Not Lose Away**

**.**

**By : Dark Sebastian-Raven**

**.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, AU, FemCielxSebastian.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

**Special for my young master, **Victorique Ciella Michaella.****

**.**

**_Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Dua tahun yang lalu sebelum ia pergi._

_"Sebastian! Kapan kau ingin pergi kekampusmu? Sudah jam segini kau belum siap-siap!" Omel Ciella, kekasih Sebastian diambang pintu kamar mereka. Memarahi kekasihnya yang kini sedang berbaring malas dikasurnya._

_"Hmm... sebentar lagi, sayang. Aku masih mengantuk..." Sebastian berguling dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut._

_"Huh? Satu tahun lagi kau sudah lulus. Ingat itu baik-baik! Kau kan, ingin menjadi dokter spesialis yang handal. Sudah bangun sana, jangan malas!" Ciella menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh besar kekasihnya itu sebelum Sebastian menarik ia kedalam pelukan hangat penuh rasa sayang, dipagi hari. Waktu itu._

_Kejadian lucu yang sering terjadi tiap kali lelaki tampan itu ingin pergi kuliah dua tahun lalu di fakultas kedokteran London-Inggris._

**And of flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>London 15 Januari 2012<strong>

**At the morning, Michaelis residence**

Seorang lelaki tengah duduk ditengah-tengah taman belakang, mengenakan setelan putih-putih, dan sepatu pentofel hitam yang seirama warnanya dengan rambutnya. Lelaki itu-Sebastian michaelis-nampak sedang berbincang dengan seseorang diujung ponselnya. Ia nampak serius dengan sesekali tersenyum entah karena apa. Masalah bisnis kah? Atau apa?

"_Hmm_... iya, sebentar lagi aku berangkat... ya, selamat pagi... (_tut... tut... tut..._)" Sebastian mengakhiri perbincangannya tadi dengan mematikan ponselnya. _'lebih baik dimatikan dari pada anak itu kembali menelponku lagi'_ batinya berkata.

Lelaki tampan itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya sesudah ia menyesap sedikit _morning black tea_nya. Memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku dan membawa tas lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Sebastian melenggang dengan santainya menuju ruang tengah dan mendekati sebuah bufet, mengambil kunci mobil dan melirik sebentar pada foto tunangannya dulu.

"_Good morning_... Ciella..." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah melakukan itu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju teras depan rumahnya. Tak lupa ia mengunci rumah itu dan beranjak pergi menuju mobilnya yang telah terparkir rapi disana.

Kegiatan disetiap paginya, pergi bekerja disalah satu rumah sakit terkemuka di London.

**.**

**.**

_Black ferrari_ membelah jalan raya dipagi hari. Mobil mewah yang dikendarai seorang pemuda nan tampan itu terhenti ketika melihat kerumunan warga ditengah-tengah jalan. Beberapa kali ia membunyikan klakson sebagai tanda ada orang yang ingin lewat. Tapi nampaknya kerumunan orang itu tak menghiraukannya, melainkan menggedor-gedor mobil hitamnya.

"Tuan! Tolong buka pintu mobil anda! Cepat! Ada korban kecelakaan!" Teriak seorang lelaki dari luar.

Sebastian memperbaiki letak kacamata minusnya sebelum membukakan pintu mobil mewah itu. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya seraya beranjak dari bangku pengemudi.

"Ada korban kecelakaan. Kami tak punya kendaraan untuk membwanya kerumah sakit, lukanya sangat parah tuan. Tolong antarkan dia!" Mohon salah satu dari kerumunan orang itu.

"Korban kecelakaan? Cepat bawa korban itu masuk kedalam mobil saya. Akan saya antarkan dia ke London Hospital!" Seru lelaki tampan itu sedikit panik.

"Terimakasih tuan." Beberapa dari orang-orang itu mengangkat sang korban dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil hitam tersebut, berharap yang terbaik tentunya untuk korban tabrak lari yang sebenarnya adalah seorang perempuan itu.

Perempuan?

**.**

**.**

**In the London Hospital**

Sebastian menghentikan mobil hitamnya tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Kedatangannya disambut baik para sekuriti disana.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Michaelis" Sapa mereka bersamaan.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum lalu memerintahkan mereka untuk memanggil beberapa perawat segera.

Dan tak lama, datanglah empat perawat dengan mendorong sebuah ranjang dorong, mendekat kearah Sebastian, yang tengah menggendong seorang gadis manis yang tak lain adalah sang korban tabrak lari tadi.

Setelah membaringkannya diatas ranjang dorong tersebut, Sebastian lantas memberi perintah pada empat orang perawat untuk mengobati korban merangkap pasien rumah sakit tersebut.

"Setelah ia siuman, jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku! Mengerti?" Sebastian menatap sang korban dengan tatapan prihatin. Wajah manisnya berlumran darah yang keluar dari kepalanya-membuat wajah manis itu tak nampak jelas dilihat oleh mata merah sang dokter- matanya tertutup sangat rapat. Miris Sebastian melihatnya.

_'Siapa yang tega menabraknya?'_ Batin lelaki itu berkata.

Setelah tak melihat lagi ranjang dorong yang dibawa empat orang perawat tadi menghilang menuju ruang UGD, Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya dirumah sakit itu. Pertama menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga, lalu berhenti dan memasuki ruangan dengan papan nama yang tergantung diatasnya **_'Dr. Sebastian Michaelis. Spesialis paru-paru dan penyakit dalam'_**. Menawan hati.

Sebastian michaelis, mahasiswa lulusan kampus terkemuka di London, fakultas kedokteran jurusan spesialis paru-paru dan penyakit dalam. Mendapatkan gelar serjana setahun yang lalu dan diterima di London Hospital setelah sukses menerima ujian sebagai dokter spesialis terkenal disana. Setiap harinya selalu sibuk dengan kerjaannya sebagai dokter, pulang malam ditiap harinya, waktu luang pun jarang didapatnya, sungguh sibuk hari-harinya. Seminggu tiga kali ia mengunjungi makam kekasihnya yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit terkemuka di London itu, demi sekejap untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu yang sangat teramat dalam. Ia telah membuktikan pada kekasihnya itu bahwa gelar serjana telah didapatnya dan kini telah berhasil mewujudkan cita-cita mulianya tersebut. Meskipun hanya hidup sendirian ia tak merasa sepi hanya rindu yang ia rasakan ditiap harinya, setelah kepergian kekasih tercintanya. Lelaki hebat, yang bisa bertahan dengan sendirinya.

Sebastian membuka jas putihnya dan duduk dimana semestinya sang dokter itu akan memulai pekerjaannya.

_Kring... kring... kring..._

Suara telepon diruangan itu menggema.

"Hallo, dokter Michaelis disini... hmm, iya? Rapat? Baiklah, hmm ya... selamat pagi" tutupnya diakhir setelah perbincangan singkat oleh seorang perawat didepan sana.

Tak terlalu memikirkan soal rapat, Sebastian dengan santainya menghidupkan komputer diruangannya, setelah itu membuka salah satu _document_ yang ada disana, menampakan beberapa foto dirinya dan Ciella sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, foto-foto lucu itu kembali mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok manis itu, yang kini hanya tinggal kenangan untuknya.

_Tok... tok... tok..._

Suara pintu ruangan Sebastian diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk!" Seru lelaki tegap itu, memepersilahkan yang diluar untuk masuk.

"Dokter, pasien yang anda antarkan tadi sudah mulai siuman. Ia dipindahkan keruangan nomor 248 dilantai tiga, dan sekarang ia dirawat oleh dokter Angelina." Jelas seorang perawat wanita diambang pintu.

Sebastian tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya "Baiklah, saya akan segera menjenguknya, terimakasih Nicol..." Seru sang Dokter muda itu seraya beranjak dari tempat ia duduk tadi. Meninggalkan komputer dalam keadaan siaga lalu segera bergegas menuju ruangan tempat korban tabrak lari tadi dirawat.

Perawat bernama Nicol tadi juga segera kembali kepekerjaannya.

**.**

**.**

**At noon**  
><strong>In the room number 248<strong>

Dr. Angelina nampak sedang memeriksa pasien perempuan itu dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang was-was. Entah kenapa.

_CKLEK..._

Suara pintu ruangan itu dibuka seseorang dari luar. Angelina menengok dan menemukan sosok Sebastian-rekan kerjanya-berada disana.

"Selamat siang... Madam red." Sapanya seraya tersenyum pada Madam red?

Yeah, 'Madam red' julukan yang pantas untuk Dr. Angelina yang hobi memakai barang-barang serba merah termasuk jas dokternya sekalipun berwarna merah pula.

"Selamat siang juga... Michaelis muda." Balasnya lembut. "Kau pasti ingin menjenguk gadis ini kan?" Tebak Madam red saat itu.

"Ya, bolehkan?" Sebastian berjalan mendekat.

"Tentu" Angelina menghampiri gadis yang ia maksud dan mendorong kursi roda yang ia kenakan "Nah, ini dokter yang mengantarmu kesini tadi, ayo ucapkan salam padanya!" Jelas Madam red pada gadis tersebut.

Sebastian memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebelum berbalik dan menatap lurus kegadis itu. Ia tersentak kaget ketika melihatnya. Matanya membulat, jantungnya berdegup kencang, nafasnya naik turun, perasaan aneh menjalari tubuhnya yang sangat sangat terkejut saat ini.

"Ci... ka... kau?" Seru Sebastian tak percaya. Angelina hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Bagaimana tidak, jika kau bisa melihat wajah gadis yang tak lain adalah korban tabrak lari tadi itu sangatlah mirip dengan wajah pujaan hati Sebastian yang telah tiada. Ciella.

Rambutnya kelabu panjang ikal-ikal kecil sebahu, tingginya kurang lebih sedada Sebastian, matanya biru laut tapi nampak redup entah kenapa. Sangat mirip dengan Ciella, tak ada yang beda, yang beda hanyalah mungkin nama dan latar belakang. _'Bagaimana mungkin? Bermimpikah aku? Bagai pinang dibelah dua, ia mirip dengan...'_ batin Sebastian berkata.

"Se... Selamat siang, dokter Michaelis... terima kasih telah mengantarkan saya kemari..." Katanya menyapa sebastian dengan lembutnya. Sebastian kembali terpaku pada senyumannya, yang juga mirip dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sebastian mendekati gadis itu, menyentuh pipinya, perasaannya kacau, lalu memeluknya dengan erat seraya berkata...

"Aku merindukanmu... kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku jika kau ingin kembali? Ciella, aku merindukanmu!" Seru Sebastian tak sadar, sontak membuat Angelina dan gadis mirip Ciella itu terkejut dibuatnya.

"Do-dokter? Apa yang anda katakan? Saya tak mengerti..." seru gadis itu. Ia merasa tak nyaman dipeluk seperti ini.

"Sebastian!" Angelina memanggilnya, berniat untuk membangunkan dokter tampan itu dari lamunan dan imajinasinya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sebastian melepas pelukannya.

"Sebastian! Ikut aku sebentar..." Angelina memberi komando untuk menyuruh Sebastian mengikutinya.

Sebastian tertunduk sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian didalam ruangannya dan mulai mengikuti jejak Angelina didepannya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau pasti mengira ia adalah Ciella, kan?" Angelina membuka pembicaraan setelah hampir lima belas menit mereka berdiam diri disana.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang raven. Dokter tampan itu hanya diam tak bersuara sekalipun. Wajahnya datar, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, tatapannya lurus kebawah, menatap lantai rumah sakit yang putih sewarna dengan jas yang ia kenakan.

"Memang mirip, tapi mereka tetap orang yang berbeda. Gadis itu amnesia dan buta... mungkin akibat kecelakaan itu, tapi kurasa kebutaan yang ia alami telah lama... gadis itu juga tak sanggup lama-lama berdiri, kakinya tak cukup kuat untuk membopong tubuhnya yang padahal sangat kurus itu..." Jelas Angelina pada Sebastian, yang kini telah terangsang rasa ingin taunya.

"Amnesia? Buta? Kenapa ia harus memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Ciella? Hatiku panas ketika menatap rupanya..." lirih Sebastian. Wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Segera Angelina menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudahlah. Ciella tak mau jika kau bersedih seperti ini... aku ini bibinya, jelas aku juga terpukul melihat rupanya yang sangat mirip... lebih baik kau temui ia dan minta maaf karena kau sudah membuatnya bingung tadi..." Angelina beranjak dari tempat ia duduk "Aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku, hari ini ada rapat kan? Aku akan memberikan surat izin untukmu, tugasmu sekarang hanya bertanggung jawab atas pasien tanpa keluarga itu, karena kau yang menemukannya. Baiklah dokter Sebastian, sampai nanti" Lanjutnya sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sebastian disana, sendirian.

"Ciella..." Lirihnya kembali... Teringat akan sosok itu, sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

**.**

**.**

_CKLEK..._

Pintu kamar nomor 248 itu kembali terbuka. Membuat gadis yang berada didalamnya sedikit terkejut.

"Dokter Angelina?" Katanya memastikan. Dan tak ada jawaban dari orang yang membuka pintu.

"Ini, saya... Dokter Michaelis, yang membawamu kesini, Ci... ahh maksudku, nona." Jelas Sebastian seraya mendekati gadis yang tengah duduk didepan jendela dengan kursi rodanya itu.

"Ahh, ternyata anda..." Serunya sedikit waspada.

"Maafkan saya atas tingkah yang tak sopan tadi..." Sebastian membuka pembicaraan setelah merasa cukup dekat dengan gadis manis itu.

"I-iya, tak apa, saya mengerti... tapi, kenapa tadi anda memeluk saya?" Gadis itu mencoba menatap lurus kearah Sebastian. Tapi percuma, diakan buta, bagaimana bisa ia menatap lurus kemata merah lelaki tampan itu.

"Tak apa. Hanya saja... wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seorang wanita, yang telah tak bersamaku lagi..." Sebastian membuka awalan ceritanya.

"Pasti pacarmu kan? Tak bersamamu lagi? Kemana ia? Hei, dokter ceritakan padaku, ya." Gadis itu menarik-narik lengan kekar sang dokter dengan antusiasnya.

Sebastian tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang lucu ini.

"Kita bisa berbincang ditaman? Saya pikir kau juga butuh udara segar kan?" Sang dokter mulai bijak.

"Tentu saja" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Membuat Sebastian, lagi-lagi terpaku disana.

**.**

**.**

**At evening**  
><strong>in the hospital garden<strong>

"Ayo, ceritakan padaku!" Seru gadis itu sesudah Sebastian mendudukkannya disebuah kursi kayu ditaman rumah sakit itu.

"Maafkan saya. Saya belum bisa menceritakannya padamu. Mungki nanti bisa kuceritakan ketika kita sudah saling mengenal... ya?" Segaris senyuman kecil terukir dibibir Sebastian saat menatap wajah polos gadis bermata biru laut yang redup karena kebutaan yang ia alami itu.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan karena kecewa. "Ya, tak apalah, tapi aku berharap suatu saat nanti, dokter akan menceritakannya padaku ya" gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu... kau sangat mirip dengannya... siapa namamu?" Sebastia bertanya tanpa ingat kalau gadis itu amnesia.

"Namaku?" Gadis itu berpikir sesaat sebelum ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Ahh..." Rintihnya kesakitan.

"Hei! Kau tak apa?" Sebastian menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia melihat kepala gadis itu diperban dan ingat sesuatu_ 'Ya tuhan, aku lupa bahwa gadis ini amnesia, tch! Bodoh kau Sebastian!'_ Batin sebastian memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Ka-kau tak mengingat namamu? Atau latar belakangmu?" Sebastian bertanya lagi.

Gadis itu menggeleng semelum menjawab. "Tidak. Kepalaku akan terasa sakit bila aku berusaha mengingat sesuatu... yang kutau aku buta, itu saja... namapun aku tak ingat..." Jelasnya lirih. Matanya redup khas orang buta. Mata biru itu... mata saphir itu...

"Kau amnesia... kau lupa ingatan akibat benturan keras dikepalamu, mungkin karena kecelakaan itu..." Sebastian menjelaskannya dengan perasaan was-was. Takut gadis itu tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Amnesia? Lupa ingatan?" Gadis manis itu meremat kuat ujung lengan jas Sebastian.

Memang suatu kenyataan yang tak baik memang. Apa lagi ia masih muda. Lupa iangatan diusia yang belia bukanlah perkara mudah bagi tiap pemuda. Bukankah begitu?

Sebastian melihat perubahan pada wajah gadis manis itu. Matanya berkabut, dan tak lama tetes air mata keluar dari saphir redup itu. Ia menangis. Wajahnya memerah. Ia mengisak tak tertahan. Dan sang dokter langsung memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau bisa mengingat semuanya secara perlahankan... namamu, umurmu, dan keluargamu, serta latar belakangmu... saya yang menemukanmu, saya punya tanggung jawab yang besar untuk merawatmu..." Jelas Sebastian pada gadis yang sedang menangis dalam pelukannya.

Memang aneh rasanya. Sudah dua tahun Sebastian tak pernah memeluk seseorang dengan hangatnya seperti ini. Belakangan malah ia yang sering dipeluk para kerabat dekatnya yang baginya lebay itu.

Sebastian memeluk gadis manis itu penuh rasa sayang, mungkin karena faktor kemiripiannya dengan kekasih tercintanya. Ciella.

Gadis manis itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan sang dokter. Mulai merasa tak nyaman rupanya.

"Maaf" Seru Sebastian duluan.

"Tak apa... terima kasih dokter" Sahut gadis itu seraya menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Sebastian..." Sang dokter menyebutkan namanya. Bermaksud mengenalkan dirinya secara biasa kali ini.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan polosnya. Membuat sang dokter terkekeh karenanya.

"_It's my name, lady_..." Katanya meyakinkan, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "_Nice to meet you_..." Sebastian menatap lembut pada pasien yang mirip kekasihnya itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku pikir itu nama temanmu, ternyata itu nama asli dokter... _ni-nice to meet you too_..." Sang gadis _blushing_ sedikit karena salah tingkah didepan dokter tampan itu.

"Hihi, tidak masalah... dilihat dari fisikmu sepertinya kau berusia kurang lebih dua puluh satu tahun ya?" Sebastian mencoba menebak-nebak usia gadis itu.

"Aku tak tau..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Saya tau itu... Baiklah... mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu... Ciel, gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun, yang manis..." Sebastian sedikit menggoda pasiennya itu.

"Ci-Ciel? Nama yang bagus, aku suka. Terima kasih dokter." Gadis manis yang mendapat nama kecil Ciel dari Sebastian itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Panggil saja Sebastian. Mulai besok kau ikut saya pulang, kaukan tak tau siapa keluarga aslimu, jadi untuk sementara kau akan kurawat dirumah." Jelas Sebastian. Kembali ia menatap wajah manis Ciel dihadapannya. 'Ciella...' lirihnya dalam hati.

"Terimakasih banyak, dok... maksudku Sebastian... aku berhutang budi padamu..." Sahut Ciel agak sungkan dan malu.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, ini memang kewajibanku sebagai seorang dokter merangkap dokter pribadimu, Ciel." Sebastian mengelus sayang pipi Ciel disore itu.

Entah perasaan apa yang menjalari tubuh lelaki tegap itu kini. Dadanya sesak, ada perasaan yang telah lama tak ia rasakan, semejak kepergian Ciella.

Perasaan cintakah itu?

"Ah... sudah sore. Kau harus kembali istirahat dikamarmu sebelum pulang esok hari. Mari aku antarkan..." Sebastian menggendong Ciel dan mendudukkannya kembali dikursi rodanya lalu mendorongnya menuju kamar rawat Ciel dilantai tiga.

"Terimakasih banyak, Sebastian..." Ciel tersenyum tulus pada dokter yang dengan berbaik hatinya ingin merawat dirinya yang entah siapa sebenarnya.

Kata-katanya tadi mendapat senyuman balik yang tak kalah tulusnya dari sang dokter tampan itu.

Dari kejauhan Dr. Angelina memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum manis sebelum berkata. "Kau akan menemukan pemilik hatimu yang baru kali ini, Michaelis... Ciella pasti senang melihatmu bisa tersenyum tulus seperti itu." ...

**...TBC...**

* * *

><p><em>*bows*<em> Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca fic sekuel kedua dari fic sebelumnya yang berjudul **'Lose away'** ini.

Peluk dan cium tulus saya berikan untuk kalian (*dalam mimipi*)

Seperti yang sebelumnya fic ini spesial untuk my lord **Victorique Ciella Michaella** ^^

Dan seperti biasa saya akan mengatakan bahwa lanjutan fic-fic sebelumnya akan saya lanjutkan bila masih ada yang ingin membaca! XD #ditabok

Lanjutan fic ini akan saya publis secepatnya, mungkin hari selasa nanti ^^ ...

Jika ada kritik atau saran silahkan sampaikan diripiu kalian

**Warning :** _Dilarang menghina, dan melakukan perbuatan lainnya pada ripiu dan fanfic ini._

Akhir kata

**Please Review _*bows again*_**


End file.
